


Why, Your Highness?

by YourWriter



Series: Your Highness [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, beomjun - Freeform, mischievous beomgyu, personal bodyguard yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWriter/pseuds/YourWriter
Summary: Choi Beomgyu. Exquisite room. Elegant house. Sweet perfume. Expensive articles. Pretty face. Adorable appearance. Graceful gesture. And yet Yeonjun still does not want to break his serious façade.Beomgyu just wants someone to talk to, and perhaps, someone to date, too.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Your Highness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900687
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Why, Your Highness?

**Author's Note:**

> This is not really interesting at all, but I've always wanted to write one like this so here you go >3<

Yeonjun was heaving when he arrived in front of the mansion. Beads of sweat were falling down his forehead to his neck but he didn't bother, straight away striding past the mansion's gianormous doors down to the central passage. He walked past a few maids doing their work dutifully. He stopped in front of one familiar old maid.  
  
"Good morning Nan, can you take care of this?" He handed out a box he found inside the mail before he entered.  
  
"This is for the young master, why don't you give this to him?" The old lady asked.  
  
"He won't need those, they are rubbish." He answered and continued his hasty journey up to the third floor where the young master's bedroom was located.  
  
It was a long way but it was something Yeonjun isn't used to doing on a daily basis. He'll wake up in a ridiculous hour of four in the morning, prepare quickly and ride the train wearing his shoulder holster atop his white polo which was quite startling from the eyes of civilians as it was an unusual sight considering not even a bank guard carry a firearm on himself, even so, he grew from the comical stares. He really doesn't know if the gun he was always carrying is a necessary notion but then again, he thought, he was appointed to the son of the president, it was just natural for the older man to provide enhanced safety for his child.  
  
His work would start from there. He would go to the mansion and pick up the stripling every weekday, accompany him to his school and back to the mansion. He's always needed to be beside the lad, to guard him and keep him safe as his president's order and let's note all the dangerous things that come up to that title. And the boy's an only child, a spoiled brat, Yeonjun would like to call him, though he was kind and polite, Yeonjun must say.  
  
Arriving at the front door, he lifted his knuckles and rapped the door. He heard a little _'wait a second'_ before the door flung open, revealing a fully dressed young master, ready to go wherever he will go this warm Saturday morning.  
  
"Good morning." The boy greeted, a light tint of pink was placed high up the apple of his cheeks, and then he stepped outside his room.  
  
"Good morning, young master."  
  
The tiddly boy halted and whipped his head back to Yeonjun with an offended expression on his face. Quite an over dramatic reaction he often gets.  
  
"How many times have we talked about that? You needn't call me _'young master'_ ," He paused as he emphasized 'young master' like he despised hearing it, then continued, "my name is Beomgyu, and you'll call me that." Beomgyu says, with an arched brow. "Besides, you're older than me, it's just right to address me the right way."  
  
"'Young master' is the right way to address you, none other than that." Yeonjun proclaimed, following right behind the footsteps of the boy.  
  
"No will do. You will call me Beomgyu and I will call you," Beomgyu paused his words as he thought. "I will call you hyung."  
  
Yeonjun was behind the boy yet he can sense the radiant smile plastered on his face, so, he didn't bother to argue with anymore because profession aside, he'd grown fond of the jaunty boy over the years of serving him. They've been in each other's presence for about a decade and a half, long before even Yeonjun finished his studies of Criminal Justice and started serving him. They weren't friends nor best friends, they just know each other in a weird way that Beomgyu always stumbles upon Yeonjun in the library of their university, or at the field. Then followed by the elder years when Beomgyu was somehow always present whenever Yeonjun was in training.  
  
He didn't really notice it, not until his last year, when he was told to train harder as a very important person would like him to work for his family, he sees the boy more often than not. It was bizarre, too, how he ended up in this job. Long story short, he didn't want the job since his goal was to be a police officer yet a year later, he winds up with the peculiar boy he always sees.  
  
"Spacing out?" Yeonjun was almost startled when he felt Beomgyu lean closer to whisper in his ear. He then distanced himself, a good few feet, and shook his head in disapproval.  
  
"Where are we up to?" He asked, politely. Circumventing the question.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" The boy asked, eyes dreamy in a haze.  
  
Yeonjun mentally shook his head in even endeavoring to trick the boy. He never seems to get away with anything.  
  
"It was nothing of importance, now tell where we should go, I'll go ahead and inform the driver." He answered.  
  
"Alright, I respect you for wanting to keep it a secret." Beomgyu nodded and swayed his footsteps toward the front door. "We'll go to my cousin's restaurant."  
  
  
Beomgyu swung the car door open before Yeonjun could even do it. He stepped out and sauntered over the cobblestones path of his cousin's restaurant. Yeonjun followed behind him and he could only smile mentally at that.  
  
The older boy opened the glass door for him, which is something so gentle of a gesture but he does not fancy a lot. He could open his door, he could close them, he's not a handicapped person nor a disabled one, but Yeonjun often insists on doing it and he just has to give up.  
  
Stepping inside, he was greeted by the aromatic roasted chicken and numerous delighting sweet desserts, then his cousin came into view, coming out of the wall splitting the kitchen from the dining room.  
  
"Beomgyu!"  
  
"Soobin hyung!" Beomgyu gushed towards the taller boy with his graceful manner kept intact.  
  
"When's the last time I saw you? A year ago?" Soobin asked dramatically and Beomgyu chuckled. "What would you like then my dear cous'?"  
  
"I want a VIP room and the most delicious dish you could serve for two people." Beomgyu said, a posh accent lingering theatrically.  
  
"Right this way, your Highness." Soobin bowed before guffawing at his own silliness.  
  
They went up to the second floor and inside a room that has the view of a hedge maze owned by a wealthy family that was located just behind the restaurant.  
  
"Pretty, isn't it?" Beomgyu muttered, eyes never leaving the rich green garden.  
  
The younger never heard the elder respond to his observation, like the usual, though he can never get used to it, he's trying. He turned his head toward the man, standing stern by the door.  
  
"Why is it you never talk properly to me?" He asks curiously.  
  
"What is it there to talk about?" The man retorted and Beomgyu can't help but jut his bottom lip out in frustration. Yeonjun's mean.  
  
"A lot, actually. I have a lot of things I've been meaning to tell you, since I don't really have anyone to talk to and you're the closest to me, but you don't like speaking at all, you always say it's not your job," Beomgyu pauses, thinking the moment was the right time to rant. "It's frustrating, if I'm to be honest. I just wanted someone to talk to..." Then he trailed off.  
  
They both fell into silence, when someone behind the door knocked and pushed the door open. It was two waiters, one pushing a cart and one holding a bucket with a wine in it. They all settled it on the round table and left immediately.  
  
Beomgyu pursed his lips as an idea, not really so brilliant, came up inside his head.  
  
"It's a lovely morning, don't you think? I feel like an aristocrat, like the monarch's son." He uttered, picking up his knife and fork. Then again, he was met by Yeonjun's _'professional'_ silence.  
  
He cut the steak into bitesize then poked it with the fork and halted raising his hand midair.  
  
"I think you need to taste this for me," He said, eyes glinting in mischief.  
  
Yeonjun looked at him in confusion. "Why?"  
  
"Why? You wouldn't like the president's son poisoned, right?" He asked provokingly.  
  
"Are we on AD 54?" The elder asked while wearing irked brows.  
  
"You never know," He shrugged. "Come on." He called once more and Yeonjun seemed like he wouldn't budge but still did after looking at the younger for about a minute.  
  
He stood just a few feet away around the round table and reached out for the fork where the steak was and then took it in his mouth.  
  
Beomgyu watched anticipatingly.  
  
"Nothing, you can eat it." Yeonjun deadpanned, giving the fork back.  
  
Beomgyu picked up the napkin on his lap and stood, holding out his hand for the bottle of wine, opening it and pouring in one of the cabernet glass and offering it up to the _stunned_ , serious personal guard.  
  
"You should try a sip of the wine too, just to be sure." He smiled, rather vexatiously, to the bewildered elder. "Sit."  
  
Beomgyu didn't really expect Yeonjun to follow what he said, because we are talking about Yeonjun here, the insisting professional git who does not want to be friends with Beomgyu, though he was still hoping Yeonjun would... He did sit right across Beomgyu, after shrugging off his blazer and settling it on the chair's high backrest, exposing his chiseled chest that was generously shown by his body fitting polo, and the holster that added to the impressive appearance. His aura and build held so much authority and Beomgyu found it attractive how someone this young can project oozing power and dominance, when he only sees it on his father who was way off their age.  
  
Smiling off the thought, he passed the glass to Yeonjun which the elder gladly took.  
  
"How's it?" He asked, clasping his hands and resting his chin atop it.  
  
"Good."  
  
"How about this shrimp?" Beomgyu asked, carrying on with his naughty plan.  
  
_Well_ , Yeonjun was going along.  
  
Yeonjun later asked: "do I look like Halotus to you?"  
  
"No, you look like Choi Yeonjun to me."  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
Beomgyu chuckled, placing his fork down. How oblivious can this man get, Beomgyu has no idea. The younger thought that maybe, no one has ever shown affection towards him, which is quite doubtful considering his charisma, that's why he's dense as the osmium, nevertheless, Beomgyu's not one to give up easily, as per thought by his own courageous mother.  
  
"You're smart but not so smart too." He nodded and wiped the imaginary stain on the edge of his lips.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yeonjun asked, brows once again knitting in frustration but was now mixed with confusion.  
  
With a flicker of glint in his eyes, Beomgyu looked up and thought that Yeonjun sitting upfront, it almost looked like a date.  
  
"I wanted to eat with you." Beomgyu then took a sip from his glass.  
  
"Eat with me?" Yeonjun looked like a lost and confused puppy and it was sickeningly adorable.  
  
Beomgyu never knew Yeonjun could be this adorable other than being serious twenty four seven.  
  
"Eat with you." He affirmed and nodded.  
  
"Like..." Yeonjun paused, seemingly thinking about the proper words, his forehead creasing. "Like a date?"  
  
Beomgyu smiled from ear to ear.  
  
"Like a date."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun fact: AD 54 was when Emperor Claudius died because of poisoning, if I am correct though, correct me if I'm wrong >3<
> 
> AND! My idea was really just the ending part :> I don't know how it became this long ^~^


End file.
